The fire spirit
by kirstyrob14
Summary: Abigail Jones was just a normal girl trying to raise her siblings until she is suspected of being a witch. Chucked out of town and left on her own she becomes Abigail Flame the spirit of summer and fire. How will this affect jack especially when he has a crush on her.
1. Chapter 1 - 1762

Ever since I was a kid I have always believed in Jack Frost and the guardians, I still do. My name is Abigail. Abigail Jones and I am seventeen years old. I have a younger brother, Ben, and a younger sister, Olivia, and I love them with my life. They are my life, ever since our parents died. I take care of them, protect them... Or I tried to.

You see, I failed. I couldn't take care of them, I watched them die. I was careless and they paid the price.

They died because people began to believe I was a witch. I had managed to take care of my younger siblings since I was ten, I managed to hunt and take home food every time and I still believed in magic. I wasn't married either, causing more of a fuss about me being a witch, every woman needs a husband i was told. I had been proposed to twice by the same man and refused twice, I had no time for men especially when I was looking after younger siblings.

I had just returned from a hunting trip, we weren't running dangerously low on food but hunting often helped calm me down and I needed calming down especially after my last argument with Ben, we were fighting over my marriage plans, he claimed he had heard someone say that I was a witch and that I should prove them wrong by getting married to show I wasn't. I had yelled at him, telling him we were safe and that I wasn't getting married until Olivia was old enough to be on her own. We had both left the house, me walking of towards the forest grabbing my bow and sheath of arrows, and Ben dragged Olivia down the road and into town.

I sighed. Maybe I had been a bit hard on Ben, he was just trying to look out for Olivia.

I gripped my bow tighter as I climbed over an old tree, following a rabbit trail. Chasing a rabbit would be a lot easier with Sarah with me I thought to myself. Sarah was our greyhound. She was my best friend and had died a week ago. I missed her a lot and my hunting trips hadn't been as awarding since she died. I followed the trail into the forest, not paying much attention to anything else, just letting my instincts guide me. I could tell I was getting close to the rabbit hole as the amount of rabbit fur I could see grew. I got onto my hands and knees, I knew the hole had to be here somewhere. I looked around the forest floor trying to tune out my thoughts. Just then there was a blood curdling scream from the town.

I immediately jumped up, recognising that scream as Olivia's. I ran back through the mass of trees, jumping over stones and fallen trees. I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me, thinking of all the situations she could be in preparing myself for the worst. I could see our house, and pushed myself harder. I came to our fence, placing one hand on the fence I swung my body over and continued my run towards the screams that hadn't stopped yet. I came to the first house, signalling the start of the town. I slowed as the adrenalin began to ware off.

Finally I came to the centre of town. And I didn't like what I saw.

Ben and Olivia were tied up at a stake and the towns witch finder was holding a lit torch. I was about to yell for them to stop, when I felt someone put there hand over my mouth. The hand was cold, not cold freezing. It was pale. Too pale for a human hand anyway. I bit it. while he let out a cry of pain I turned and was about to shoot and arrow which I still had loaded from going hunting, when I saw who was there.

He was around the size of a seventeen year old, he had Snow White hair and glowing blue eyes. He wore a brown cloak, and brown skin tight trousers. His trousers were similar to mine, although it was inappropriate for me to actually wear boys clothes it was easier when I went hunting. I lowered the arrow slowly.

"Ok, who are you? And what's happening down there?" I asked annoyed.

"You can see me?" He said clearly surprised.

"Yeah, now answer the questions. Who are you? And what's happening?" I repeated.

"You can... You can see me... Hey!" He said as I slapped him. I pointed to the stake that my family was tied up to.

"Oh, I'm... I'm Jack Frost. And they think you're a witch and are planning on burning you and them." He sighed. I looked at him shocked. I shook my head and focused on the situation.

"Ben was right." I muttered to myself.

"Yeah. He was." Jack said.

"Wait... You know who Ben is?" I asked.

"Yes. I know who Olivia is as well and I know you're Abigail but prefer abi." He said. "Now focus, you need to run."

"What? I'm not leaving them! I have to save them!" I shouted causing him to clamp his hand over my mouth again.

"Shhh, will you. Look I'm sorry but I don't know if you can, if you go down there they will fry you on a stick too." He pointed out. I pushed him away.

"I have to Jack. They need my help. I'm their sister." Just then I heard Olivia scream again. I winced and began to run towards her when I was pulled back by a cold hand.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"No, I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

"Why? Why do you care?" I cried as I tried to free myself.

"You're important to me. I like you a lot." He replied as he tried to fight my constant struggling. Finally he let me go.

"Fine. I'll help." He said. Before he could change his mind, I ran down the road to the stage where the stake was. I could see Jack flying behind me. How can't anyone else see him? I wondered before I focused on my siblings pleas. I looked at them, they were telling me to run and hide, to get away.

"STOP!" I yelled as I stood protectively in front of them. Jack stood in front of me.

"It's the witch!" "Grab her." "Kill her!" People yelled from the crowd that had gathered around the stage. As this was shouted I was pushed off the stage by the witch finder. I would have landed on the ground if Jack hadn't jumped down and caught me.

"Thanks." I muttered. He helped me stand up before letting me go. I was about to ask them to let Ben and Olivia go but before I could the witch finder shouted.

"LET THEM BURN IN HELL!" And threw the torch on the hay surrounding the stake. I screamed as I watched it go up in flames. I would have pulled out an arrow and started shooting if Jack hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the forest. I let him pull me, I was in to much shock to fight him. We ran for a couple of hours although I wasn't aware of it at the time.

"Are you ok?" He asked me quietly after he had stopped pulling me.

"...no..." I replied just as quiet. I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. I leaned into his chest and let the tears flow. Jack rubbed my back and let me cry into his chest. He placed his cheek on the top of my head and tried to sooth my pain. We sat like this until I fell asleep that night.

That's the night my life changed forever. I'm not sure what happened exactly as Jack hates to talk about it as much as me, but that was the day I became Abigail Flame. Abigail Flame the spirit of summer and fire, or that's what the man in the moon said and who ever argues with the moon?


	2. Chapter 2 - Burgess 2012

It has been 250 years since I first met Jack and became Abigail Flame.Me and Jack would often meet up, we had become close friends, although I secretly wanted it to be more.

Jack was currently spreading winter around North America and then probably going to head 'home' or to Burgess as everyone else called it, but who cares the wind knew what he meant. I was heading to Burgess too, not caring if it was winter. I wanted to see Jack and to see this kid, Jamie, he kept going on about. _It beats handing out with spring _I though as I commanded the wind to take me from the equator to my favourite season spirit. I flew over houses and cars, trying to keep my powers under control and not heat up the land and melt all the wonderful snow that Jack takes so long to try and get just perfect for all the children. I sighed as I watched people playing in the snow, my body temperature was too hot to be able to feel or throw snow, it melted at my touch.

Finally I was in Burgess. It was covered in snow. I could hear Jack and some kids laughing in the distance, I flew that way melting ice traps that Jack had set up to catch people out. Laughing as I finally saw jack surrounded by children, not that they knew, throwing snowballs. I landed on a fence and watched Jack having fun with snow. The blue hoodie he now wore instead of that cloak suited him, I smiled, he looked so happy. I pulled my bow over my head so it lay across my body, leaving both hands free, I was going to need both hands if I was going to scare Jack. I leaned down so both me hands were on the fence too. I was ready to pounce the second I got a chance but before I could I was hit in the face by a snowball. I raised my eyebrows and looked directly at Jack. He just shrugged and continued his game, I rolled my eyes, sometimes Jack can be more childish than the actual children. I stood straight again. Just then everyone stopped laughing and looked at one girl, she was wearing a pink jacket and had messed up hair, she turned around and growled.

"Crud, I hit cupcake." One girl in a stripy hat whispered. A boy with huge glasses and a green jacket pointed at her.

"She hit cupcake." He said.

"You hit cupcake." A boy that had black hair and was wearing a black top said.

She began to growl again and I watched as a kid who had fallen over in the fight pulled his sled closer. The girl know as cupcake had a snowman head in her hand and looked really annoyed. I watched as Jack, who was now perched on his staff took aim and threw a snowball right in her face. I never get tired of watching his magic, to be able to make people have fun would be kind of cool. I watch cupcake begin to laugh and let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. I watched them continue to play as cupcake chased them around with a snowman's head. I laughed as they tried to escape the head that looked too big for the actual snowman. I was about to fly off to Jacks lake and wait for him there when a kid fell over onto his sled, the group murmured warnings as Jack took control. _Oh no _was all I could think as I watched Jack take the child down the street. I followed behind not wanting to get in Jacks way. I watched the kid yell as he went threw the traffic, I knew he was in no real danger with Jack there but it was still hard to watch. I could hear Jack shouting comforting things but I knew the boy couldn't hear him.

I gasped as Jack took him over a huge pile of snow that sent him flying through the air. I watched him gliding through the air and then plummet into another pile of snow. I saw Jack cheer from the side and heard all the kids shout things like "oh my gosh" "Jamie are you all right." But all I could do was laugh. My laughing got harder as I saw the kid called Jamie stand up and yell about it. I landed on the statue beside Jack and gained control of my laughing just for poor Jamie to get hit by a couch. I flinched, that had to hurt.

"Whoops." I heard jack say and I had to giggle. It was kind of funny.

I watched the kids wonder forward slowly. Jamie's hand suddenly shot up from behind the couch.

"Cool! A tooth!" Jamie shouted excitedly. I rolled my eyes, _Jacks just lost his crowd to the tooth fairy_ was all I could think. All the children ran over to him shouting about cash and how cool it was, but all I could focus on was Jack.

"Oh no, nohoho." Jack said as he leaped down from the statue.

"Hold on, hold on, what about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the tooth fairy that was me." He said before flying in front of him.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here?" I heard him ask before Jamie walked through him. Jacks face fell and it began to snow. I knew why, they still couldn't see him. He felt lonely. I sighed as he placed his hand in his pocket and looked back at the friends.

_Looks like I've got some cheering up to do. _I jumped of the statue to walk beside him.

"Hi, how's winter going?" I asked.

"Fine, how's summer?" He replied in a clearly not interested voice.

"Oh, fine." I said. He jumped into the air and let the wind carry him, I followed suit and eventually we got to the pond. We sat in one of the trees beside the pond. No one talked, we just sat in silence, I was waiting for him to talk. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Not the question I wanted but its a start.

"To see you and this kid called Jamie you talk about so much, but if you don't want me here it's fine I'm leaving." I stood up and was about to leave but before I could I felt someone grab my hand. I felt blood run to my face and I knew I was blushing. Jack pulled me back down.

"That's not what I meant. I just wanted to know if it was business or casual." He said

"When is it ever business?"

"Good point. So... How's spring?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh, she's fine. She's still asking if she can meet you and saying that she wants to go out with you and that she loves you. You get the gist. She looooooves you. She just doesn't shut up, and half the things she says she knows about you aren't true." I said. He chuckled.

"Like..."

"Like, you can freeze an entire ocean, you can journey out into the driest desert and make it snow and you love her and can't wait to finally meet her." He laughed at the last one.

"Maybe I do love her. But I never told you." He said, I could hear the joke but I couldn't make my self laugh, I was too focused on trying to not melt half of the snow. Suddenly I felt his hands on the side of my face, he turned my head to look at him. This helped cool my jealousy a bit but not by much.

"It was a joke abi, I don't love her." He's said clearly feeling the temperature increasing slightly. I let out a sigh.

"Sorry." Was all I could say. I lowered my eyes not wanting to look at him. _Why do I have to have a crush on Jack Frost?_ Was all I could think as I tried to cool down.

"No problem." He said with a breathtaking smile. I smiled slightly in return.

"Do you mind if I stick around?" I asked standing up.

"As long as you stick near me. It's fine." He replied.

"Why near you?"

"I enjoy your company. Now do you still want to meet Jamie."

"Yip."

"Then lets go!" He said grabbing my hand again and pulling me away from the lake.


	3. Chapter 3 - Remembering

Jack pulled me all the way over to Jamie's house, which wasn't actually that far from Jacks Lake. Jamie's house was quite impressive, bigger than I thought it would be and the snow that covered it made it look magical. I gazed at his house in wonder, wishing I still had a house and a place to call home. I sighed.

Jack turned to look at me. I tried to smile but it Jack obviously didn't buy it. He stopped and landed in Jamie's garden.

"What's wrong?" he asked with eyes full of concern.

"Nothing." He raised his eyebrows. I sighed again.

"I was just thinking of home." I replied honestly. Somehow Jack always knew when I was lying. I closed my eyes before I could do something stupid like begin to cry. I felt Jack throw his arms around me and pull me closer. I placed my arms around his waist and pulled myself closer and hid my face in his hoodie. I began to feel warm inside, which was strange as I never felt warm, or cold. I pulled away after a minute, feeling slightly embarrassed. He just smiled before grabbing my hand and pulling me up onto the window sill outside Jamie's room. He leaned down off the roof and looked in upside down while I just sat in the ledge. I smiled as the hood fell down covering his hair.

We watched Jamie jumping around, obviously explaining to his younger sister what had happened. I smiled as the little girl looked up at her brother and laughed with Jamie. I watched as the mother told the girl, who Jack told me was called Sophie, it was time for bed and warned Jamie to not stay up all night waiting for the tooth fairy.

I looked around Jamie's room from the window, it was covered in pictures he'd drawn himself and it had a lot of books.

I turned back to Jamie as he offered Sophie the chance to see the tooth fairy by staying up all night with him. I smiled again, they sounded just like Ben and Olivia. My eyes widened in shock. I hadn't thought about them in over 200 years, I didn't want to remember, it only made me sad and angry and often caused me to have to leave for the equator, so I didn't damage anyone or anything not use to the heat I gave off when I was angry. But this was different, it was a happy memory, I felt happy remembering this time. I jumped of the ledge and onto the roof, leaving Jack looking in the window by himself.

I felt Jack leap up onto the roof a couple of minutes after me. He immediately began to speak to the man in the moon.

"If there is something that I am doing wrong, can you just tell me what it is, because I've tried everything and no one ever sees me. You put me here the least you can do is tell me, tell me why." I heard him say but he got our usual reply silence.

"If you get a reply I'll give up my immortality." I said while I stood up.

"Lucky for you, as usual, nothing." He said as he jumped over onto a telegraph wire. I smiled and followed him over.

We walked along the wires in silence. I watched him use his staff to frost over one of the wires and watched as the one he currently walked across did the same. The one I walked across stayed the same. I frowned, sometimes I hate having a high body temperature that wouldn't go bellow a humans average body temperature. We walked along the wires watching as Sandy the sandman got to work.

"Right on time, sandman." Jack said before he laughed and ran along the wire to touch the golden sand that drifted through the air. As he touched it a dolphin came out and began to circle him. I laughed at Jack and his childishness but I followed his lead and ran up to the sand. I placed my hand in the golden stream and watched as a dog ran around my body. I twisted and followed its movement and smiled as it liked my face, barked and then vanished. I turned back to jack and gave him a toothy grin, he returned the smile. We watched the dreamsand fade away while I jumped over onto his wire. I was about to speak when something ran straight past us. It was black and looked kind of like a horse. I looked at Jack, who had had his staff leaning against his staff leaning on his right shoulder and his left hand in his pocket, as he shouted whoa and then took of following it. I jumped up and chased after it too.

We jumped and landed on a roof I ran on a bit to see if I could see it while Jack jumped onto a tree. We looked around. I couldn't see anything so jumped back over to Jack, who was still looking around the area. Just then something rustled the leaves and seemed to climb the tree. Jack followed it up the tree and down the street while I stayed put on the branch. I pulled my bow back over my head and held it in my right hand while I pulled out and arrow with my left. I was now ready if it attacked me or Jack. I used the wind to try catch up with Jack. I caught up with him just as he was about to go into an ally.

I landed beside him on the ground. We circled around with our backs against each other. We heard a trash can get knocked over and I reacted by drawing my bow tighter ready to shoot at any moment. We didn't talk and focused completely on the strange black thing. I felt jack jump and suddenly stop as someone said "G'day mate." I whirled around with a loaded bow and aimed, if it moved it was toast.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68 I believe. Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

I knew Jack knew what or who it was when he stood up straighter, meaning it wasn't dangerous. I relaxed a bit and lowered my weapon. It was a huge rabbit, an Australian rabbit, meaning one thing. That was the Easter Bunny. _Great, just what I need a angry Kangaroo, _I thought as I watched the rabbit throwing his boomerangs up and down.

"Bunny, you're not still mad about that. Are ya?" Jack asked, back to his cocky self.

"Yes... But this is about somthin else." At this I tensed again. I really wasn't too keen on the way this was heading and the only thing stopping me from burning his butt was Jack standing protectively in front of me.

"Fellas" bunny said, and then all of a sudden me and Jack were grabbed and tossed into a red sack. I was so going to burn that bunny. I heard something break and then a kind of whooshing sound I looked at Jack. He looked as annoyed as me and kept struggling in the bag so I couldn't hear anything that was going on.

"Jack! Shut up." I whispered angrily to him. I saw him grumble but cease moving. I listened to see if I could hear anything but all I heard was bunny say something and then we moved.

"Ahh." I said as I fell into Jack. "Sorry."

"It's fine... can you feel that?" he asked.

"The slight increase in temperature? Or the fact we've just been throw on the floor in a sack and it hurts?" I joked.

"The temperature. Are you doing that?"

"No."

Just then the sack was opened by two elves and we crawled out. I looked around in amazement. We were in Santa's workshop.


	4. Chapter 4 - Santa's Workshop

"Whoa." Was all I could say as I got out the sack. In front of me were the big four, _well big three and their pet kangaroo _I thought as I glanced around the room. It was more the room I was in awe about I had seen all of the people before... well not the elves but the yetis I had met and I was not a big fan of them. Jack followed me out of the sack.

"Ahhh, there he is... Jack Frost." The big Russian said. _What did Jack do now? And why am I here? _I thought as I bent down to get a closer look at the elves and tried to look like I wasn't listening in to the conversation.

"Wow. You gotta be kidding me." Jack said as he stuck his head out the sack. I smiled, that was so Jack, trying to work out what he had done. The smile dropped as I saw him being picked up by two yetis. I still had a loaded bow and was still looking out for trouble, for me and for Jack.

"I hope the yetis treated you well." Santa said. I laughed earning me an annoyed look from the bunny.

"Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack then tossed through a magic portal." He said while walking towards them. I stood up and realigned my bow as I began to lose interest in the elves, they didn't seem to be good at anything.

"Oh, good. That was my idea... you know bunny, obviously." Santa replied with a smile.

"Obviously." Jack said with a smirk.

"and the tooth fairy." Santa continued. I watched closely as she flew up to Jack, reminding myself that it wouldn't do Jack any favours to get jealous or angry.

"Hello Jack. I've heard a lot about you and your teeth."

"My...My what?" jack said clearly startled. I burst out laughing and his worried expression.

"Open up are they really as white as they say. Yes." Then she gasped. I stopped laughing and looked at her alarmed before she continued and removed her hand from Jacks mouth. "They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." I began to laugh again. One of the mini hummingbird like creatures sighed and they all squealed.

"Girls pull your selves together. Let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth said. I eased my laughing of to just a giggle and walked over to stand beside Jack.

"And Sandman." The Russian said, gesturing to the man who brings all the children dreams and was made out of golden sand, who was also currently asleep.

"Sandy? Sandy... Wake up!" Santa said while taping the golden man on the shoulders.

"Hey, oh, does anyone want to tell me why I am here?" Jack said while wondering around. At this the sandman put his hand up and images made out of dreamsand appeared above his head. I saw Jack crouch down and try to comprehend what the silent man was trying to tell him. I didn't get any of it and clearly, neither did Jack.

"Eh, that's not really helping but thanks little man..." Jack said as he stood and began to wonder again, "I must have done something really bad to get you four together... am I on the naughty list?" he asked with a smile.

"Again." I added with a smile.

"Ha, on naughty list? You hold record, but we overlook, now we are wiping clean the slate." Replied Santa.

"How come?"

"Ah, good question." The bunny said.

"How come? I tell you how come, because now you are Guardian." Father Christmas yelled. I looked over at Jack in shock. Jack a guardian? Wow.

I watched as yetis held up torches and elves began to play music. I needed to get out of here before I got crushed by a yeti. I looked around but all the windows looked locked, probably in case Jack tried to make a run for it, so instead I took a step back and to the side so I was behind Jack. I closed my eyes until I heard Jack slam down his staff. I looked up to see jack look slightly annoyed.

"What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?" Jack said looking at them. I stepped out from him and took up my usual stance of standing beside him. Then Santa burst out laughing.

"Of course you do. Music." he said. I heard the elf begin to play again.

"No Music." Jack said and to make a point I shot and arrow towards the elf's feet. That shut him up.

"This is all very flattering, but, uh, you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines and I'm snowballs and funtimes. I'm not a guardian." Jack said while leaping on to a desk and sitting on the edge. I stayed put in the middle of the room. Bunny snorted.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said." Bunny said elbowing santa. I rolled my eyes. _Figures, bunny never has liked me or Jack_ I thought as I moved closer to Jack, further away from the guardians.

"Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do. Each of those lights is a child." Tooth started as she directed our attention to a huge globe.

"A child who believes and good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." Santa finished.

"ugh, un." Jack said, I looked over to see the tooth fairy looking in his mouth. I smiled.

"Tooth fingers out of mouths." Santa stated simply.

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." She said before flying away from him.

"Ok, no more wishy washy, pitch is out there doing who knows what." The Russian said walking over to the globe of belief. I looked over to Jack and smirked.

"Wait you mean, the boogeyman." Jack snickered.

"Yes, when he threatens us, he threatens them as well." Santa explained.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack said. _He's pulling out all the stops to get out of this, _I thought as I moved to sit on the desk Jack had got off of.

"Pick? You think we pick. You were chosen like we were all chosen, by man in moon." The Russian said pointing out a window. This caught mine and Jacks attention. We looked at each other before we looked up at him.

"What?"

"Last night Jack, he chose you." The fairy said.

"Maybe." Bunnymund added.

"The man in the moon, he talks to you."

"You see, you cannot say no, it's your destiny."

"Why, Why won't he tell me that himself?" _uh oh, here it comes _I thought as he turned and rubbed his already messed up hair. I stood up just in case he took off and I needed to follow.

"After 300 years this is his answer, spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids, oh no, that's not for me!" he ranted then he added "No offence."

"How, how is that not offensive?... You know what I think. I think we just dodged a bullet, what does this clown know about bringing joy to children, anyway." Bunny said. I tensed; no one made fun of Jack, besides me.

"Eh, ever heard of a snowday. I know it's no hardboiled egg but kids like what I do." Jack said. I smiled and was tempted to laugh but I knew bunny would have a comeback. But I wasn't expecting what I heard next.

"But none of them believe in you do they, you see you're invisible mate it's like you don't even exist." I took out another arrow and placed it in my bow ready for shooting. _I do miss hunting rabbits_ I thought as I pulled back the string a little. No one was paying any attention to me; well maybe Jack was a little as I saw him step in front of me so I couldn't get a clear shot. I guess he didn't want me getting in trouble for hurting the Easter bunny.

"Bunny, enough." The fairy said. The kangaroo smirked. I tightened my grip on my bow.

"No, no the kangaroo's right." Jack said. I laughed glad he remembered what I called the bunny after he had yelled at me for making it really hot on Easter, it wasn't intentional, but all the eggs melted.

"The, the What? What did you call me? I am not a kangaroo mate." Bunnymund said looking really annoyed.

"Oh, and all this time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack retorted.

"I'm a bunny, the Easter bunny. People believe in me." He said getting close to Jacks face. I couldn't see Jacks face but I could almost feel how hurt he was inside. I felt hurt and the insults weren't met for me.

"You're an annoying bunny that's for sure." I muttered as I walked over so I was face to face with the giant rabbit.

"Jack, walk with me." I heard Santa say but I didn't look at him of Jack I was too focused on not burning or shooting the bunny. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Jack giving me the whole stay out of trouble look. I rolled my eyes, causing him to smile and shake his head. I looked back over to the bunny, he was in for it as soon as Jack left, that's for sure.

* * *

**HELP! I need help to come up with an argument that Bunnymund and Abi can have! And please review! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Just friends

**Thank you so much to Skyfire of hope who gave me the idea for the arguement in this chapter! loved the idea!**

**And thanks to hermonine who also reviewed**

**and without further ado, chapter 5.**

* * *

I watched Jack follow Santa away from the Globe, waiting for the huge Russian to disappear. He may be known for being all jolly and nice, but if I'm honest, he scared the crap out of me.

Once he had disappeared from view, I turned back to the Kangaroo. I glared at him and smiled a little when I saw him take an involuntary step back. I felt my temperature rise a little as I grew increasingly angry, and with no reason to try and cool down, like Jack being too close, I let it.

"What was that?!" I yelled at the pooka.

"What?"

"What you said to Jack? There was no need for it, you over grown fur ball." I continued to shout.

"It's true though ain it. He ain't believed in an neither are you." He said smugly as he crossed his arms.

"So what? Who cares? I don't. It doesn't make us any less important than you." I said angrily.

"Jack cares. Why don't you? I mean at least people actually know his name." He said as he leaned in, "They clearly don't know yours."

My anger and temperature increased again. If bunny didn't want to be swimming back to his warren then he had better shut up.

"And? Look I don't care about what you think, and this isn't about me. Leave. Jack. Alone." I said through gritted teeth.

"An what if I don't?"

"Keep going and you'll find out." I threatened.

"Please like you would do anything. Your jus a scared little girl."

"A scared little girl with a loaded bow and an arrow that's got your name on it."

"Uh huh, right. Like you could catch me." He said cockily. I really wanted to shoot him on the spot, but he was right I was scared, of Santa. What would he do if he found out I killed the Easter bunny.

"This isn't about me." I repeated.

"Yeah, it's about Frostbite and his big mouth."

"Leave. Him. Alone. Cottontail."

"Look toasty. He had it coming, especially after the Easter of '68. He needed to get knocked down a step, mate." He said back, clearly annoyed.

"Who cares about Easter!?"

"Who cares about Jack Frost?" He countered.

"I DO!" I cried as I took a step back from the rabbit. _I did not just admit that to him. Abi you are such an idiot. _I thought as I looked down to the floor. I looked back up to see a slightly taken a back rabbit, a tooth surrounded by fairies all giving me eyes and saying 'awww' , and a smug looking sandman as if he knew that me and Jack liked each other.

"I- I mean, as a friend. We are just friends. Just friends." I said. I didn't know if I was trying to convince them or myself that Jack and I weren't together.

I watched as Sandy made pictures above his head. A flame, then a heart, and finally snowflake. I had known him for only around twenty minutes and already he was saying I liked Jack. I glared over to him.

"Me and Jack aren't in love. We are just friends." I growled. Sandy just shrugged and smiled over to me.

"You and Jack would be lovely together. You are so like each other and know each other so well it's almost as if you were meant to be." Tooth said while fluttering above my head.

"We aren't a coup.. Wait, What do you mean we are like each other?" I asked as I looked up at her. I didn't think we had anything in common.

"You both don't like rules, both generous, both caring - " Tooth said before being interrupted by bunny.

"Both annoying, both childish, both of you are a pain in the butt."

"Keep going Kangaroo and your butt will become suddenly engulfed in flames." I said.

"And you are certainly just as cocky as him." Bunny finished.

"Look you over grown fur ball, I am really getting fed up of you. If I were you I would apologise, before you have no fur left on your backside."

"Please, Toasty. You wouldn't dare." He said before turning his back to me. _Big mistake, cottontail_ I thought as I focused on his tail. I watched as smoke began to come from his butt and laughed as he began to jump around, cursing at me.

"I did warn you." I said as I placed the arrow back in the holder and put my bow back into its original position, across my body.

"Put it out." He said sounding quite annoyed. I smiled over to him.

"Certainly... Just apologise, and it will go right out." I said will a smile on my face. I began to laugh as he shouted no and tried to put it out. He finally gave up and looked over to me.

"Sorry." He said quietly, sounding quite annoyed. I smiled.

"Apology accepted." I said as I clicked my fingers. And just like that the fire went out. He glared at me and I swear he would have attacked me if one of Tooth's fairy's hadn't flown in one of the windows I never noticed earlier. It squeaked something at her. Tooth's eyes went wide with shock and she moved towards the window. I grabbed her feather coloured arm.

"What's wrong tooth?" bunny asked.

"Pitch. He's at the fairy palace. I need to go, you tell North." She said as she went closer to the window.

"No, Tooth. We should go together." I said.

"I hate to say it but toasty here is right, we should go together." Bunny said, but it was too late tooth was already out the window and flying towards her palace. I looked over towards bunnymund and Sandy, they looked as confused as I did.

"Well then, let's go." I said as I leapt into the air.

"Nuh uh, toasty. This isn't your fight." Bunny said.

"It became my fight when you got Jack involved, so you're stuck with me." I said slightly annoyed. I watched as Sandy talked to bunny using sand above his head. I picked up a flame and a snowflake but the rest I didn't catch. Finally bunny nodded.

"Alright mate, you can come." He said. I nodded and followed Bunny as he began to run towards where North and Jack were.

"Thanks Sandy." I said to the golden man. He just nodded his head and smiled at me. I returned the smile to nearly be flown into by Jack.

"Sorry. I was just coming to get you, we're going to Tooth's palace." He said as he pulled me up of the floor.

"Yeah, I know. I'm coming too." I said grabbing my bow and standing up straight.

"Cool, let's go."

"Wait, you're not concerned about Abi, and fighting Pitch." Bunnymund said glaring at Sandy. Sandy just shrugged and smiled.

"If he is he shouldn't be. I can take care of myself." I said.

"Enough chit chat, let us go. Now, quickly. To the sleigh." North boomed as he caught up with us and pushed all of us towards the doors. _Now, this should be interesting, _was the last thing I thought before going outside into the vast white plains of the North Pole.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter 5 complete. Yay! Please review.**


End file.
